Hope (Panty x Fem Reader)
by ErinEarthAngel
Summary: I'm an Angel sent from heaven to earth on a vacation, and instead of just watching the two angels Panty and Stockinh from above you get to stay with them! I, for a long time, had a crush on Panty, when she finds out, we're the happiest we can be, until bad things start happening. What will I do now? I do not own anything with the Anime or its characters Only your actions!
1. Arrival

( **Your p.o.v)**

It's a normal day in heaven, and I was just looking down at the earth through the clouds thinking on what my best friends, panty and stocking are doing. I _would_ check on the arc angels wall, but I'm too lazy. Being one of the top arc angels in heaven fighting demons constantly, and never had time to see the one angel I had a crush on. Panty. It was pretty boring. I felt a presence behind me, but I already knew who it was. Arc Angel Michael, probably here to scold me as usual for not listening in on the meetings as I should.

"Yes brother? I know I wasn't listening in, but I already know what to do. I was just taking a 5 minute rest."

"(Y/n), it's not that. We all know you've been working hard, and mother Mary wants you to take a break and stay on earth to relax. I know your going to deny it but just so you know, God feels the same, so you should go. Relax on earth for a while."  
I thought for a while and agreed,"I will, but how am I supposed to relax when you know demons and ghosts will be attacking me?" I wondered.

"You won't have to worry because you'll be staying with Panty and Stocking, so you won't have to worry. They have to fight while being down there anyways. We know you're close to them to, so why not?" Michael gave a reassuring smile. "Your belongings was sent when the meeting ended. So Garterbelt already knows of your arrival. Have fun." With that Michael patted my back with his trade mark poker face and walked away.

I could feel my heart skipped a beat knowing I finally get to take a break from all the work and I can be relax with my friends. Especially **Panty!** I waved bye to all the spirits who were floating in the air through streams of gold and light from heaven, and spread my wings jumping and shot through the clouds feeling the smooth air shoot by my face flowing my (h/l), (h/c) behind me, as I darting straight towards earth, and coming in view...the church.


	2. Reunion

I finally got there and crashed through the roof cause...wtf not?! I landed crouched waiting for the dirt in the air to clear. When it did I finally stood up." Nice to finally meet you, (y/n)" I lifted my head to see garterbelt with Chuck on top his head licking his afro.

"Sup, nice to finally meet you in person" I replied.

"No way...it's actually you..." a familiar voice said. I turned to see stocking standing in awe of me with a box of donuts. I fought back the stinging tears, and walked up to hug her.

"I'm back bitch." I simply smiled. She pulled back as we both were still holding each other's arms I saw cream on her cheek. I chuckled and swiped it off with a thumb." Still eating sweets I see." I laughed, putting my hands on the back of my head. I remembered the time we had when you both were kids, and I always ate sweets with her.

"Can't help it!" She smiled. We both let go. "So how's Michael?" Stocking asked.

"Still as straight faced as ever." I joked. "Where's panty?" I asked, secretly excited inside.

"Watching tv. Come on. GEEK BOY!" Stocking yelled.

Instantly a redheaded nerd ran through the door." Y-yes!?" He stuttered. When he looked at me, he stared, and blushed like a tomato.

'So this is the jackass who's trying to steal my girl.' I thought grimacing. When you had the time in heaven to check on Panty from the Arc Angels wall, I always saw him near her. I could tell by his actions that he has a HUGE thing for her, and I'm not happy about it. So when I fought demons, I always gave it my all, and so, it would be an easy take out. All because all I want to do is murder this fucker.  
 _ **(Brief's p.o.v)**_ -~- yay

As I ran in I saw the most beautiful person ever she had beautiful(h/l) hair, long legs, slender body and...huge tits! The same as panty's...NOT THAT I LOOKED OR ANYTHING! She was in the same pose as when I first saw panty, plus she's wearing the exact same dress as panty, but is pure white with a thin, shiny, gold chain wrapped three times around her waist...with a lot of cleavage showing! I think I'm in love with her as much as panty if not more! My heart was beating out of my chest and my palms grw sweaty that there was now a puddle on the floor.

"Take her bags up to the spare room" Stocking ordered.

"Okay!" I ran and took all three of her HUGE bags and ran to the room.  
 ** _(Your p.o.v)_**

I hated him touching all of my stuff but didn't want to show it, so I just followed Stocking up to the house leaving Garterbelt do whatever he's up to. As soon as we got to the living room I sensed Panty, just when Stocking stopped me. I just stayed quiet." How much crap did you buy?! I saw geek boy running with a whole bunch of huge bags!" Said a voice around the corner.

"We have a visitor staying for a while dumbass!" Stocking rolled her eyes. "Come on in."

I walked in and leaned against the wall "Sup?" I smirked as Panty stood up quickly and stared for what seemed like forever. "(Y/N)!" The blonde Angel screamed running into my arms. We hugged for a moment and pulled away even though I didn't want to let go. "We've missed you! How's it up there without us?"

"Pretty boring. I got no one up there but Raphael to joke with."

"Man that must suck! Well we'll have plenty of time to talk later, I'm gonna get dressed and we can go party!" Panty yelled running down the hall in her tight tank top and short shorts. I laughed and remembered that even back in the past, that every time you guys go to a party, Panty always sleeps with a man at the end of the night. I felt tears stinging my eyes and was glad Stocking went to the restroom to freshen up before leaving, so I had the chance to wipe the tears away. 'Nothing will change huh?' I thought, and just waited.

"At least we're all reunited so don't complain" I thought out loud. "Panty never thought about my feelings before, huh? Figures. It's not in her nature." I couldn't help but pity myself so I laid down on the couch and waited for them to finish getting ready.


	3. Battles

_**(Panty's p.o.v)**_

I ran up stairs and changed into my red dress with my hair down...as usual. I was excited to finally see (y/n) again, but I don't know why. My stomach feels like it wants to flip when I see, or even think of her, but for some reason it never happens to any one else...'Oh well! I have no time to think I want to party!' I thought. When I finished I came down stairs only to see (y/n) sitting on the couch looking down at the floor.

"Panty never thought about my feelings huh? Figures. It's not in her nature." Then she laid down on the couch. All I heard was my heart breaking slowly, like cracking glass. Even though we would fight at times before we fell from Heaven, it never bothered me...but for some reason I felt like drowning right now. That hurt. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes but I fought back, and didn't want (y/n) to see me cry. Why do I feel like this? I shook my head and waited a moment to collect myself, so when my eyes stopped stinging, I ran in with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey bitch get up! Time to go." I yelled with stocking walking in a moment later.

"Alright! Let's go! You taking your car?" (Y/n) asked.

"Nope I'm taking my bike! You?"

"Nah, I'm taking my bike to!"

"You have a BIKE too!?"

"Yep! It's outside." The three of us walked outside to only see my bike and car.

"Where is it?" I wondered.

"Here" soon enough (y/n) tilted her head to the sky, her eyes illuminated white light, and clouds opened up dropping a metallic bike with glowing rims that slowly changed colors. It stopped before hitting the ground and softly landed. Her eyes faded back to her (e/c) eyes, and turned back to us. "See?" Both mine and stocking's jaw hung open.

"You get all the cool stuff!" We both yelled.

"I know!" (Y/n) teased and with that, the both of us were on our bikes and Stocking was in the car.  
 ** _Time skip!~~~_**  
 _ **(Your p.o.v)**_

All of us arrived at a club and got VIP passes I materialized behind me and handed to the to girls behind me. "You get all the cool powers." Stocking whispered in my ear.

"One of the perks of working hard continuously to become an Arc Angel." I replied. With that we marched in with Panty to my left and Stocking to my right with, of course, me in the middle. It felt like we were in a movie. We grabbed a lot of attention especially me. "Shall we dance?" I asked the Angels.

"HELL YEAH!" They yelled with obvious excitement.

We were on the dance floor for 30 minutes and men started to crowd around Panty. I was pissed but didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, so I continued dancing. Stocking was at the food bar eating sweets with the unlimited debit card I gave her." Wooohhh there's enough of me to go around boys!" I heard panty yelled. Men cheered at the sight of panty's dress coming up and down from her jumping to the music. I was enraged by then and walked to the bathroom. When I entered, no one was in there. I splashed water in my face, knowing that if I took my anger out somehow, the place would burst into flames. After a moment of splashing water in my face, I walked back out seeing the same scene I saw when I left. I sighed and decided to materialize another unlimited credit card and go to the drinking bar opposite of panty and stocking's location.

"A glass of vodka please." I asked. Even though I'm an angel I can drink more than the average human and angel.

"Added?" The bartender asked.

"No, straight up."

"Alright" the bartender slid me the glass and I drank. Minutes passed, and more than five massive glasses emptied, but still no effect.

"Hey beautiful." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see a girl in booty shorts, and a short black shirt that showed her stomach, with long red hair down to the bottom of her back, and beautiful blue eyes." Why are you here all alone? " she asked. She seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Just resting. How about you ?"

"Well I saw you a while ago and wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" I looked back at Panty who was still dancing with her shoulder straps slipping off, and looked back at the beautiful redhead.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Blair! What's your's?"

"(Y/n)."

"Well (y/n), are you ready to dance?"

"Why the hell not?" I only agreed so that I can be nice...and mostly get my mind off Panty. Plus Blair was kind of sexy, how could I deny?!

As we both danced on the dance floor, things started to heat up when Blair started to rub her body against mine. I started getting turned on by her leg movements against my **area,** and my leg between hers as we both danced.

"Hey the dance pole is opened to the people, you want to try it with me?" Blair asked seductively. I looked towards Panty who now looks like she's looking for someone, probably me, ignoring the men around her.

'Time to feel my pain.' I thought with satisfaction.

"You know I want to." I replied in her same tone. She smiled and jumped up on stage lending me a hand to come up. As we started to dance, Blair was on the ground shaking her ass, and I had an idea. **( if you seen the show, you get the point)** I jumped on the pole and started spinning moves like I do when I transform into my angel form. The club erupted in cheers as we danced. As this happened, I glanced at Panty who spotted me and Blair dancing together with the look of confusion and anger. With swift movements I slowly slid down showing a bit of my white thong to tease the crowd for more cheers, and climbed down to dance with Blair. I saw panty get even more pissed out of the corner of my eye, and was pleased with this...'being this deep already I might as well keep going!' I thought. I got closer to the sexy redhead and began rubbing closer against her, that are breasts were squishing against each other, good thing to cause she has the same size cup as me. Double D!

We were both blushing from all the heat. I glanced back and saw a _pisse_ d off Panty slowly walk her way through the crowd. I smiled 'She's probably pissed cause we stole her spotlig-' my thoughts were interrupted by hands cupping my face and turned me to the face of a redhead coming closer.  
"Eyes on me hot shot." She purred, pulling my face closer to hers. Before I could react, we were kissing, I was peralized from shock, but didn't give in, and didn't even pull away, all I felt was the warm softness of here lips. I heard the cheers increase, but felt a strong yank on my arm. I was suddenly 5 feet from Blair and a flash of gold darted in front of me.

"BACK OFF BITCH!"


	4. Tears

**_Panty's p.o.v)_**

I was trying to have a good time in with the group of men to take my mind off of (y/n). I soon got carried away, not knowing how long I was dancing, practically half naked, I looked around and saw stocking stuffing her mouth with...a wedding cake? But I couldn't find (y/n) anywhere. Suddenly I heard cheering around a pole, and saw (y/n) dancing around with some redhead.'what the HELL!' I thought, and out of no where, (y/n) started spinning in moves she uses when she transforms. The cheers got louder as (y/n) slowly got down showing of...her sexy...white t-thong.'get your mind out of the gutter! Why is (y/n) with that bitch?!' I was pissed. And started to walk through the crowd.

As soon as I got there, that bitch pulled (y/n) into a kiss! I was stunned with complete, and utter shock, and discomfort. But...the girl looked at me and...smiled?! I yanked (y/n) from her.

" GET OFF BITCH!" I screamed pulling (Y/n) behind me.

"Who are you? Her girlfriend?" Blair growled.

"N-no! She's my friend!"

"Then why are you getting mad?"

"Because...you stole my spot light! I was gonna come up here first!"I honestly didn't know why I was mad. I just yelled what ever came to mind. I'll just ask Stocking, she's smart.

"Then we'll leave. Come on (y/n), I want to take you somewhere." (Y/n) nodded and she gave me a disappointed look and took her had from mine and walked away. I just stood there hearing my heart shatter finally. Every one started to yell at me.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA DANCE THEN GET OFF THE STAGE!"

I was knocked out of my thoughts and ran towards stocking." We're leaving!" She didn't ask questions and grabbed her stuff. We were out side only to see my bike, and car. I just got on my bike and went home with Stocking. As soon as we got home I didn't see (y/n)'s bike, and as we walked in and sat on the couch I broke.

"I-I-it's all my fault (y/n)'s g-gone, she's a-always hated me! I a-always feel weird around h-h-her, like my heart wants to fly o-out of my c-chest, but I don't feel like this around a-anyone else! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO STOCKING PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I was crying hard wetting my whole dress and looked at Stocking who looked surprised at what I said. Hell, even I would be surprised, but I didn't know what to do. Stocking told me to calm down, so I did as I was told with sniffles here and there.

Then she spoke "Just wondering but, have you ever gotten mad when she's around someone else?"

"Anyone else but you and the arc' s"

"How about when you make her mad?"

"Like I'm dying, but why?"

Stocking sighed and rubbed her temples, "How dense are you?!" She complained.

"Apparently very dense if I'm the only one who doesn't know a thing! Tell me already!"

"Alright. Have you ever thought you were, oh I don't know, in LOVE!" She yelled in my face. I thought for a moment, blinked the stupidness out of me (well most)and jumped off the couch.

"Well is it too late to tell her I love her?!" Stocking was taken back and blinked hard.

"You just found out that you love her and you want to confess already?!" I simply nodded. "Well then...go find her before it's too late!" She rushed.

"But how, she probably doesn't feel the same way, plus I made her mad and I-!" I suddenly felt burning pain, as Stocking slapped me across the face.

"Why are you complaining?! The real Panty I know wouldn't stop at NOTHING to get what she wants! Panty doesn't cry and take shit from anybody! (Y/n)'s with a girl right? Then go back and get what you want, or stay down here on earth miserable and alone, without being able to go back up to heaven with (y/n)." Stocking said so coldly, and after a minute of shock, I came back to my senses, and ran.

'I'm coming (y/n)! Just wait!' I thought as I ran out and transformed into an angel, using my wings to fly over the city on my search for (y/n).

"I'm so glad I watched those soap operas." Stocking said and went to her room.  
 ** _(Time skip!)_**

As I flew over the city, I finally sensed her power (dbz!) and flew towards her. She was in the center of the city laying on top of the roof where she seems to be looking up at the stars. "(Y/n)!" She turned her head to see me and stood. "I have to tell you something. Look I-"

"I know you want me to leave. Don't worry, I'll be gone as soon as my stuff is packed."

"No that's not-"

"I get it, you don't want me here." She transformed into her true arc form. Since (y/n) was always on missions when I was still in heaven, I forgot what she looked like in her Angel form. She was so beautiful. Her wings were huge and so silky you'd think you could see your reflecting. She was wearing a white bikini like top with gold edges, and two mini gold hearts on each of her shoulders, and on each side of her ruffle skirt that had a see through golden cloth over it that shined, even with no light. Two silk white straps tugged the bottom of her top to her skirt exposing a lot...I mean a LOT of cleavage. It was all her, even her halo shined gold light. "Good bye." I snapped out of my position, and before I could think I instantly flew in front of her." What are you-?" Grabbed her arms pulling her close, closing the space between us and connected our lips fast, but not enough to hurt each other. (Y/n) was stunned but gave in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around my waist and deepening the kiss pulling me closer. We pulled back for air from kissing for what seemed like hours.

"I love you! I loved you ever since we were kids! I'm so sorry I never told you before! I need to know if you feel the same!" I blurted without a was silent for a moment, then (y/n) pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" It sounded like she was crying.

'She gonna tell me she doesn't feel the same... I wast too late' I thought on the verge of tears. I pushed her away as hard as hard as I could and flew as fast as my wings could take me. Leaving (y/n) on the roof alone.


End file.
